I'll care for You when you're Sick
by LovelySinner7
Summary: A week before Christmas, Rei catches a terrible cold. But at least within his misery is a lovely phoenix there to care for him. Warnings in the story! Enjoy everyone!


LS7: Okay! I know I haven't been updating for like what forever? But due to a chat me and my friend Yoko Fujioka, we decided (She decided) that I should write a one shot about Kai and his wonderful kitten Rei…

Tyson: Plus you haven't written a beyblade fic in a while so it's not so bad!

LS7: Whatever although it's true! So Ty, wanna do the "lovely" disclaimer?

Tyson: Of course, LS7 doesn't own beyblade only Takao Aoki does… This goes out to Yoko Fujioka!

Summary: A week before Christmas, Rei catches a terrible cold. But at least within his misery is a lovely phoenix there to care for him.

Warning: Don't like boy on boy, then don't read…

Now there were a few things in his life that Rei Kon just didn't tolerate. For example, like picking up after Tyson and Max. Rei would cook, and clean for everyone and then what? Max and Tyson would leave dirty clothes in their rooms and dirty dishes in the sink. It was just uncouth! Another example would be when his hair wouldn't corporate with him. Tangles and knots didn't suit with him. But at least for this, Kai would be ever so generous to gently comb and brush his hair. Okay, so this one he didn't mind but there was one thing that Rei Kon hated in this world more then lazy people and knotted hair, and that was getting sick…ugh!

It started a week before Christmas when Rei didn't feel like himself. He couldn't be sick right! As usual, his boyfriend Kai was worried but didn't press any further. At first he asked if Rei was sure if he was alright but Rei insisted that he was fine. The couple was invited to Tyson's dojo for a small get together for the holidays where there was music, loads of food of course, and a sugar induced Max and Tyson singing bad karaoke. Rei had woken up that morning with a sore throat and Kai was trying to convince his stubborn kitten not to go and Kai really didn't want to go but Rei insisted on going. Kai just thought Rei was too nice for his own good and that he seemed not well but Rei was too stubborn for his own well being. As the night went on, Rei started feeling even more tired then usual and tried to play it off to the others but Kai noticed and as kindly as he could muster, (Which involved a stupid argument with Tyson saying that Kai was trying to ruin the fun and Kai glaring at him) told the others that he and Rei were leaving. After they came home, the teens went into their bedroom which as soon as Rei's head hit the pillow; Rei fell asleep with his clothes still on.

"Poor Kitten…" Kai spoke softly as he took of Rei's socks and coat and left his blue sweater on him. He then placed a blanket over Rei's sleeping form and before leaving the room, Kai placed a gentle kiss on Rei's forehead since he wasn't wearing his bandanna. He placed himself beside his lover on the bed and proceeded to fall asleep.

**A few Days later…**

Now to say Kai Hiwatari was a morning person was clearly an understatement but his body was just trained to wake up at the crack of dawn. But at least he didn't have to wake up to Tyson and Max's sugar high induced yelling. Tyson was in Tokyo with his family, Max went to visit his mom in the states, and Kenny was with his family in South America so it was just him and Rei. Rei, who should be up now, was still sleeping but started coughing. At first they were small coughs but then the coughs were wet and sounded painful. Kai was quickly at Rei's side who at this point was up and too busy with coughing to care about anything. Patting Rei's back gently eventually subsided Rei's coughing. It took so much out of him, that he un gracefully laid back down on the bed shivering as he did so.

"Don't move Rei, I'm going to get you some water alright kitten?" Kai spoke gently as Rei cuddled beneath the blankets and nodded his head. He winced as he did so as he developed a quick headache. Suddenly Rei covered his mouth to sneeze. Like the coughs, the sneezes were just as wet and kept coming. Luckily there was a tissue box already on the bedside table as Kai grabbed the box and removed a few tissues from it to give to Rei. After sneezing a few more times, Rei blew his nose and then groaned in annoyance and pain.

"Thangs Kai. I felt really bad." Rei tiredly spoke in a congested tone. His tried to blow his nose to get rid of the congestion but it only made it worse so he gave up. Kai kissed Rei's cheek and left to go the bathroom for a few supplies that he only hoped would help his sick boyfriend get well again. Coming back into the bedroom, Kai had a few things in his arms. Another box of tissues, (since Rei was sneezing every few seconds, like now.) a cup of cool water, some medicine, and a thermometer. Kai knew Rei had a fever but he wanted to know how high it was. As Kai placed the items down on the bedside table and handed Rei the cup of water, he sat down besides Rei and took note of the issue at hand. Rei's eyes were really glazy as though he was crying, his nose and cheeks had a reddish glow to them, his hair was knotted in places, and his voice didn't sound like his.

'_Yup, he's sick alright. That is one bad head cold.' _Kai thought to himself as Rei handed him the cup. Kai took the empty cup and placed it beside the thermometer which he picked up.

"Okay Rei, open up so I can see how high you fever is." Rei nodded in silence as he opened his mouth and winced as the cold tip of the instrument hit under his tongue. As the two wait for the beep from the thermometer, Rei snuggled up beside Kai leaning his head on Kai's strong shoulder. Instinctively, Kai snaked his arms around Rei's lithe waist and kissed his forehead. Kai didn't care if Rei was contagious, he was Kai's boyfriend and he hated to see him so sick like this so he was going to do anything he could to insure Rei felt better. The thermometer beeped and Kai took it out of Rei's mouth. Rei turned his head to cough since he didn't want it on Kai. With a worried sigh, Kai read out the digital numbers on the stick.

"Rei, you have a slight high fever, it's 102.7 I know you feel awful but maybe if you would have listened to me when I t told you to stay bed a few days ago, you wouldn't be so sick." Kai said in a harsh tone that he regretted fast. He saw the look on Rei's face and it told him that although he was correct, making him feel worse then what he already felt wasn't the best thing right now… Before responding, Rei sneezed and each sneeze, they became wetter and harsher then before.

"Achoo! Heh-choo! Ugh! H-h-hehCHOOO! Thangs for baking be feel guilty right dow." Rei responded in annoyance. Suddenly Rei turned to look at Kai's face and saw that Kai was indeed sorry. Rei sensed that Kai wanted to say something so it took him to place his hand on Kai's hand to get him to speak.

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty Rei but it's just that I hate seeing you so sick like this and I never cared for someone like this. I want to make sure that I don't make you feel worse." Kai didn't look at his boyfriend directly but at the nearby wall.

"It'd kind of fundy that I'b the one who's sick right dow but yet, I'b the one who's comforting do. Kai- Achhoo! Achooo!"

"Bless you Rei." Kai quietly said.

"Thangs. Anyway Kai, you are taking care of be and you're doing a great job. I'b going to get sick plenty of times. But as long as you're here, I can tolerate it. I love you Kai. Nothing will change-H-h-heh-choooo! that." Rei softly spoke as he sneezed as winced as his throat hurt more then ever. Kai took this into concern and reached for the medicine that Rei had to take.

"I love you too Rei and I will do anything in my power to make sure you'll be alright. I need you to take two teaspoons of this medicine alright?" Rei grimaced as he watch Kai screw open the bottle cap off the blue liquid that he called "medicine."

'_More like death in a bottle…' _Rei thought as he watched Kai pour a tea spoon of the vile stuff in the cup that came with the medicine. As Kai handed Rei the bottle, Rei glared as hard as he could at the stuff before hearing Kai grunt which signaled him to take the medicine and not just glare at it. Which Rei bravely did…

After almost gagging that vile stuff up, Rei grew more and weaker by the hour. Kai instantly knew what make his kitten better. As he was about to get up to go downstairs, he felt a warm hand grab his own hand. Kai looked back at Rei and smiled as he saw Rei's face. Even when sick, Rei had this pouty look to him as though he were a child and didn't want to be left alone. Rei's long hair which somehow in his sleep escaped his messy ponytail flowed around his body making him look even more angelic. How could Kai leave him like this? But Kai needed to make Rei some tea that would help his aching throat and cold. Kai gently squeezed Rei's hand and told him he was only going to go downstairs to make some tea for the both of them. Well more for Rei, but Kai didn't eat anything since he got up so he figured he might as well get something for himself too.

"Rei I'll be back okay." Kai leaned forward to kiss Rei on the lips; as Rei gently pushed his boyfriend away for two reasons. One of them being he had to cough which made him groan in pain. As Kai gently stroked Rei's long hair, Rei glared at Kai who had a devilish smirk on his face and stated the second reason.

"Idiot, I'b sick! And if you kiss be, you'll catch this!" Rei sighed as he slowly shook his head in disapproval. Kai only chuckled as he watched Rei's glassy eyes display some very intense emotions. One he was very familiar with but that won't happen until after his kitten was all better.

"Does it look like I care Rei? But, are you sure you don't want me to kiss you on those irresistible lips of yours kitten?" Kai smirked even more as he watched Rei flush with embarrassment and not with fever.

'_Oh what the hell!' _thought Rei as he pulled Kai down and kissed him on the lips. Kai tasted so much like Russian coffee and other different flavors that it became too much for Rei's fevered mind to take. It was the same with Kai as he kissed Rei passionately. A few moments later, both teens were flushed and breathing hard. Kai nuzzled Rei's forehead as he got up from the bed and help Rei to get more comfortable under the blankets. When Kai thought Rei was a bit more comfortable he told Rei that he really was going to go downstairs and make some tea for them both. He chuckled when heard soft purrs from Rei's sleeping form.

"Sleep well Rei…' Kai murmured softly as he left the room to make some tea.

**A Week Later…**

"I told you that you would catch my cold but somebody wanted to be the stubborn one and not listen." Rei was now sitting next to Kai on the bed handing him tissues every sec. You see, after Rei had gotten better, Kai started coughing and sneezing every now and then. He had caught Rei's cold so now Rei was the caregiver this time.

"Achooo! Hah-Chooooo! Well, at least your with be." Kai smirked. Even though sick as a dog with his red eyes glazy like Rei's had been and a flushed face, he could still pull off a trademark smirk. How he does it, Rei would never know. But what the raven haired teen did know was that he was grateful for what Kai had done for him. Kai stayed up all night with Rei, not caring if he was losing sleep just wanting him to get better. Rei knew he was going to do the same for Kai too. Kai loved Rei with all his heart and soul and Rei knew this and it went the same for Rei. He would do anything for Kai and if that meant sleepless nights with Kai's sneezing, coughing, or a combination of them all, he would do it. Like how he was doing now.

"Rei, I really feel awful." Kai groaned as he began to cough harshly. Like Kai had done for Rei, he handed Kai a glass of cool water making sure Kai didn't spill it. After he was done, Kai gave the glass to Rei who placed it on the table and snuggled under the covers with his now sick boyfriend.

I know Kai, I know and I'll be right here as you sleep and when you awake." Rei softly replied as he moved Kai's gray bangs out of the way to kiss him on the forehead. Kai sighed in content as sleep quickly reached him. Rei stayed awake as he continued to play with Kai's bangs and hummed a tune he remembered from his childhood. He was a bit startled when Kai whispered softly. He though he was a sleep.

"Thang you Rei…"

Rei chuckled softly as he held Kai in his arms.

"No problem Kai, I love you."

LS7: Yay! Are they adorable when sick and caring for one another?

Tyson: Yup! That's what Maxie and I do when one of us is sick.

Max: *Blushes* Aww Ty!

LS7: Aw! You two remind me of my Boyfriend and I. Hope you like everyone. The next beyblade fic I'll write will be: Tyson/Max

Tyson and Max: YAY!^^

Rei and Kai: Review!


End file.
